Love at first sight?
by Blade Severe
Summary: This is one of my versions of how Kurama and Hiei meet. Also back by back fighting Monsters,Demons, and comrades? Okay that's weird but see what I mean. KXH Kurama is a girl, Hiei's pov I wont be updating too much anymore but I'll still update :3
1. Goddess

Love at first sight?

By BladeSevere

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho, no characters are mine in this fic (I mean like Oc) Authors note: Kurama is a Girl (this probably won't be the last time I play with Kurama's gender), Kurama and Hiei paring

Never really believed in 'Love at first sight' not a lot of people even believed I could feel this ningen feeling 'love'. It disgusted me, but when I saw the perfect ningen ever I was speechless. She looked perfect like a goddess. The girl has beautiful crimson hair and loving green eyes. I keep picturing her in my head.

-Flashback-

The sprit detective and the idiot dragged me shopping 'cause they think I need more style'. We were walking when we heard a scream.

"AHHH!" Came a woman's voice.

Yusuke, kuwabaka (A/n: Sorry Kuwabara fans it's just that this is Hiei's pov) and I ran where the source of the yell was. That was a valley.

Yet when we got there we saw a girl protecting the lady who screamed. We also saw a broken gun next to the girl's legs. The girl led the lady out and the lady ran away. Then the man that made the lady scream jumped up and tried to punch female. She just held her hand up and a huge amount of power blasted the man back.

Then the girl turned to realize that we were there. The teenager girl let out a smile. Then she jumped on one of the building tops.

"Wait!" Yusuke yelled "Leave your name here."

The girl let out a soft chuckle.

"Kurama."

And then she was gone.

-End of flashback-

Then I realized I've fallen in love with her. I would give anything to see her again.

Chapter 1 Goddess


	2. One day one kiss

Love at first sight?

By BladeSevere

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho

I was sitting in my favorite tree. When I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I froze for a second but then turn to see beautiful green eyes. OMFG! It's the girl from before…she's so beautiful…so are those strands of red hair… and the skin such color…

Then I snapped out of my trance when someone shook me. It was the girl. She had a concerned look on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked trying not to look at her eyes. If I do I would be under her spell. Such beauty. "May I sit down here?" She asked. "Um...yea okay…"And so I said she took the seat next to me. OMG! Why is she so close and her knee is touching mine. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Roses…

"I want to ask you a question… is that ok…umm…"

"Hiei. And it's okay."

"Can you come with me?... Please? I need to show you somewhere"

"Okay Kura" I replied still looking down.

Then I feel her warm hands holding my chin.

She then lowered her head down and…

Placed her red lips on my lips.

After a second she backed away and some of the lipstick on her lips were on my lips.

I observed her. Her face and lips where the same shade of her hair. I then whipped the lipstick on my lips on my sleeve. Both of us leaped down from the tree (she had to show me some where). She then straightened her mini skirt. I looked at her legs. However looked away. She wore a pink blouse and the mini skirt was pinkish purplish.

She showed me to her mini hide out. And there Kurama showed me the equipment Koenma told her to show me there was odd stuff but she teached me how to use it. I had a fun day with her. She said I could come in the hid out when ever I want. She stood up to leave but before she did I grabbed her and pulled her to one lass kiss and so I realized she loved me just like I love her.

Chapter 2 one day, one kiss


	3. Warm your heart

Love at first sight?

By Blade Severe

Disclaimer: Same as other time: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I try to stop but I can't. I fallen in the damn spell. Her beauty, her elegant position. I want to become Kurama's lover and I believe she wants the same. I then feel her soft lips come off of mine.

"Sorry." I muttered. I hated being so weak. Then I heard a giggle. "It's okay Hiei-kun." I wanted to say 'I love you and that's why I did it ' but I couldn't, my phone/beeper thing that Koenma gave me rang. I growled this wasn't a good time! Damn it!

"Got to go Kura-chan"

"Okay...see you sometime."

I jumped away... I soon looked backed swiftly to see her.

She had her hand to the middle of her chest and she continued to smile. It's nice to know someone can warm your heart.

I then continued to go to Koenma's he had better have a good reason to call me.

-5 minutes later-

"Ah! Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara you came." The mini ruler said.

"What is it?!" The two delinquents said at the same time.

"I had 20 points ahead of Yusuke!" Kuwabara whined.

"No! I was 20 points ahead of you!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hey!" the ruler yelled interrupting the two boys "Anyway this is you new assignment. You have to receive a letter called 'Kuajii scroll'. And I got you someone for assistance." Koenma finished twirling his hand in a circular motion. The doors behind him opened when Hiei saw the helper he nearly shouted. (Isn't it obvious who it is)

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouth fell to the floor. She sat next to botan on Botan's oar . It was indeed Kurama.

Damn! How am I going to keep focus with her here! Just my day!

Chapter 3: Warm your heart


	4. Kuajii scroll

Love at first sight?

By Blade Severe

Disclaimer: Don't own Yuyu

I hate Koenma!

"WAHHHHH! You're... You're... You're... AHHHHH the freaky girl we saw at the ally!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"Nice to be recognized..." Kurama muttered.

"Cool" Yusuke said with admiration.

Kurama let out a sigh. She then glanced at me. "Hiei-kun! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Kurama said smiling at me. Placing her two hands together and placing it in the middle of her chest.

"Huh you two know each other...?" Yusuke said looking suspiciously at me. Kuwabara looked at me suspiciously too. I couldn't think of anything because everyone was staring at me. So I replied with something simple. "Hn."

-Koenma tells us about the rest of the mission-

"Where is the Kuajii scroll located?" Kurama asked.

Koenma pulled out a map. "Here" and he pointed at a volcano with lava on it.

"Hey won't the scroll burn?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing like lava, water, etc. could do bad on the Kuajii scroll. Here Kurama" And Koenma gave her the map

"Let's go now!" Kurama said perkily (giddily)

Yusuke, Kuwabara and I followed the perky redhead to the Makai Portal.

-We all entered the portal and was running in the direction Kurama was running-

I was right behind the redhead when she stopped. I crashed into her. Yusuke and Kuwabara soon followed. "Ow..."The three moaned. "Why did you stop Kura?" I growled. "That..." and the redhead pointed at what was in front of her.

I love Kurama I hope I could tell her if we can escape what new obstacle in front of us.

Chapter 4: Kuajii scroll


	5. Weapons and roses

Love at first sight?

By BladeSevere

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu yu Hakusho!

We looked up at what Kurama pointed at.

He was Huge.

He was stone.

His face was cut in half.

One side grinning wickedly. The other side a sad glare. The monsters 6 arms tried to grab us (He is using 2 to stand on). I saw 1 of the monster's tried to grab Kurama.

I ran as fast as I could to grasp her. As I did that I avoided 2 of the monster's hands.

"Sprit Gun!"

"Sprit Sword!"

"Fist of the Mortal flame!"

"Rose Whip!"

All of us turned to see who said 'rose whip' and I then see Kurama in the monster's faces.(The monster is huge like a giant) Kurama then hurled the whip at him. As Kurama's attack was going to strike the monster, the monster disappeared. Kurama fell landing elegantly on her feet.

We stare at the whip in Kurama's hand.

It was green, about 8ft long and thorny.

Kurama turned to meet our gazes at the whip. She laughed some.

"What? Haven't you boys seen a whip before?" Kurama asked mockingly.

"Wh-Whip?" Kuwabara said gingerly. "Why do you need one of that?"

"Baka" I hissed.

"It's my weapon...I think plants are more outgoing then Rei attacks" Kurama explained.

"Where did the 'rose' part come from?" Yusuke asked.

"Using a small amount of ki I'm able to grow this whip out of a rose seed"

Now I fear doing something stupid or she'll probably hit me with that whip."

Chapter 5: Weapons and roses


	6. Nani? Karasu?

Love at first sight?

By: Blade Severe

Disclaimer: The results are in... I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho (this is not Hiei's pov).I must warn you this chapter is weird!

I watch from the shadows 2 raven haired boys and an orange haired one but what captivated me the most was the red-head girl.

One raven haired boy seems to have something for the girl. Well I like the girl as well so I've followed them for 1 week now.

Right now they are going in a cave now. All of them are looking around timidly I see the boy having a crush on the girl turn around and look at me. I quickly duck back in the bushes hopefully he didn't see much of me.

I could sense that the cave was going to crash down soon. So moving swiftly I ran to the girl and scoop her in my arms. Then I hear a high-pitch voice shriek it was indeed Kurama.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" She yelled. I tied a bandana over her mouth.

Hiei quickly turned and took out this katana (sword). Before he could attack me I jumped out of the cave and the cave crashed down. I tied Kurama's hands and feet with a piece of rope.

Yet even in ropes she struggled a lot not to mention she yelled a lot.

So I had no choice to knock her out cold. I sat there for a few hours she woke up.

Her emerald eyes stared at my violet ones.

"Who are you" She mumbled.

I didn't respond. I just said,

"Do you want to get back to your friends?" She showed a shy nod.

I brush the hair on her cheek. I see her cheeks turn red.

I made a quick turn and grab her hand.

I ran to a cliff and pointed under to show her friends where over there searching for her.

"Th- Thank you..."

"Karasu."

"Nani?"(I think that is how you say "what')

"That is my name. Now go to your friends" And she did.

I could see her friends Hiei hug her so tight when he saw she was okay. So I guess setting her free was a good choice. Chapter 6: Nani?


	7. Mucky water

Love at first sight?

By: Blade Severe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho!!! NOOOO!!! L This one is in Hiei's pov

I worry about my Kurama-chan. When she got kidnapped. Damn her! I was so freakin'worried!!! If she gets hurt I swear... I will hurt whoever thinks they can hurt her. . I'm scared for her. It sometimes seems like I'm more scared for then she is for herself.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called "Finish washing the mattresses" (which I suppose would be 2-3 centimeters thin).Well it is in the middle of summer. So at night people pretty much sweat lot.

"I know you idiot!" I yelled. "Hn." I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!!!

Yusuke was washing the plates, Kuwabaka was washing the forks, spoons, etc. And Kurama was... well washing herself. (This is where I blushed MADLY!)

"Hiei are you thinking about Kurama again?" Yusuke said. With Kuwabaka smirking at me I didn't like that annoying look on his face. I don't think I should think about Kurama so much. Yusuke and Kuwabaka are certainly enjoying it.

I really didn't like the fact of me liking Kurama and then two being around. As I said before 'I hate this'. I hate this at all.

Yet...I love the fact of having Kurama just a few steps away.

I then saw that the water/lake had a grayish color it was disgusting. I still had 2 more mattresses to wash. The orange one is Kuwabara's and the pink mattress with red rims is Kurama's. I put Kuwabara's in the mucky water then I soon took out in about 1minute or so .I then went to the next nearest place with a body of water (which was kind of hot for some apparent reason.) "EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I turned to see Kurama there. However my luck of not doing something stupid was very diminutive. Since Kurama as in the hot spring in front of me (I blush madly).Omg

I soon run for my life because Kurama twirled her rose whip EVERYWHERE. In the progress she knocked down a couple of trees.

Chapter 7: Mucky water


	8. Meet the pets

Love at first sight?

By: Blade Severe

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last 7 chapters. I do not own Yyh or Hero Online.

Kurama and I were very quiet for the rest of the morning. I really couldn't blame her really.

Kurama was taken care of the pets we found.

It was somewhat surprising for Kurama out of all people having a tiger is a pet (like a able-to-sit-on-pet).

When we had to walk a long distance, kurama sat on her snow tiger (which she named winter)

I sat on a black horse (which I named 'dilu' Dilu- cursed horse.)

Yusuke sat on a red lion (he named Young blood).

Kuwabara sat on a lion. What I find amusing is whenever Kuwabara sat on his lion he would always fall off and hit a tree.

(Kuwabara named his lion Tokyo A/N:I had no idea why I picked that name I just typed down whatever I think of. I got these from Hero online! However not Winter, and dilu, dilu is from rotk Romance of the three kingdoms).

We were all on our pets when an avalanche occurred above of us. I jumped off my horse and pulled Kurama down to the ground covering her with my body.

I feel a rock hit my head. Therefore, I black out.

The last words I hear before I black out were Kurama's voice repeating my name over and over.

Chapter 8: Meet winter, Dilu, Youngblood and Tokyo


	9. A story and note from Blade? Me

Love at first sight?

Blade Severe

Disclaimer: Do not own Yuyu HaKuShO ! (Kura's pov)

Hiei saved me! He is so sweet and cute! I gathered some plants/herbs. I mixed it with some water( I was wearing a whit dress from my chest to ¾ of my legs)I ripped 2 pieces of my white gown and soaked one in the plant formula and I washed the other dress piece(then dried it).I put the one I washed on my arm.

I then put Hiei's head on my lap. Then I put the soaked dress piece on Hiei's wound that was on his forehead. I wasn't able to do that because off the bandana on his head. I took the bandana off. 'A third eye!' I gasped. 'He has a jagan!' I wonder why Hiei would need a jagan. I put the herb-soaked cloth on his wound and I cleaned all the bacteria and germs then I took the other piece that was washed and placed it on his wound. I also placed the bandana back on his head.

I looked at him softly. I lay down next to him and placed my head on his chest.

I also placed Hiei's arms around me. I closed my eyes when Hiei shifted and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I smiled and right before I fell asleep…I whispered the word(s) that I had always wanted to say "Arishiteru (don't know if I spelled it right)"

**A rare note that you may never see again!**

**The next chapter is going to have an alternate ending! Like:**

**Kurama screamed and ran as she could but when ever she ran she couldn't escape what was after her. Just as she thought she escaped it the monster appeared before her. The monster made a turn for her and "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" (Story ends)**

**OR**

**Just like how the story was going (chapter after chapter)**

**So the next chapter is a alternate ending I think I'll only make 2 ending pick one you are most comfortable with.**

Also with the avalanche...um... when Hiei woke up he burned the rocks.

Chapter 9: A story and note from Blade? (Me)


	10. sparks

Love at first sight

Blade severe

Disclaimer- Sorry it took so long anyway I do not own yyh! A shocker really...

Alternate ending #1

Hiei's pov

Wait what did Kurama say?

Arishiteru...Arishiteru...Arishiteru...I love you.

Kurama loves...me?

I walk out of the cave. I needed to think. I walked on the beach that was outside of the cave. I looked upon the ocean waves...beautiful just like Kurama...Kurama. However, she held more beauty then the whole ocean shining in the sun. I'm gonna tell her...how I feel.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Kurama shrieked

I heard it from the beach I ran as fast as I could to the cave as I went there I saw a man with long straight black hair also with a mask that seems to have mini glasses on it. He then soon flew away. That man the same one I saw at the bushes (chapter 6). He went and kidnapped kurama. Oh, no not ... I ran to the entrance of the cave and saw a knife with a gold dragon handle plunged into Kurama's heart, around that area the white dress stained with red, like her hair. I ran to her. I held her in my arms holding her in a soft but firm grip. A solid black tear fell. I put some string on it and put it around kurama's neck.

I kiss her softly.

And said

Good-bye

Kurama-chan

Alternate ending #2

(The beginning is the same...)

Hiei's pov

Wait what did Kurama say?

Arishiteru...Arishiteru...Arishiteru...I love you.

Kurama loves...me?

I walk out of the cave. I needed to think. I walked on the beach that was outside of the cave. I looked upon the ocean waves...beautiful just like Kurama...Kurama. However, she held more beauty then the whole ocean shining in the sun. I'm gonna tell her...how I feel.

I ran to the inside of the cave to see kurama awake, she was putting some rock together so she can start a fire.

"Hello Hiei" she said.

"Hey" I greeted sitting next to her "Need help?" I said and she nodded. I used some ki and made a fire. It was wild and kept on shooting sparks on us.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!" we said repeatedly.

One was about to hit kurama on her head however she leaned over and hugged me so she can get out of range of the sparks.

Once she noticed what she was doing she blushed and let go of me.

"Gomen (that means sorry right?) Hiei-kun" Kurama said

"Don't worry..." I said "kurama..." I started

"Yes Hiei-kun?"

"Just Hiei... anyway I wanted to tell you... I have feeling for you, ever since I met you I understand if you don't like me back I just wanted you to kno—" I was cut off because Kurama jumped on me and hugged me. I fell back and she was actually on top of me when she kissed me.

Both of us blushed.

"Yo!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said coming into the cave. Just in time to see me and Kurama. Both of us stood.

"Oh my god" Kurama said burying her face in her hands.

"Why hello love birds" Kuwabara said and at that moment kurama and I took out our weapons.

"Rosewhip!" Kurama said... "Die!" I said angrily (while blushing)

Chapter 10: Sparks

(Just so you know there will be more chapters)


	11. Camp

Love at first sight

Blade severe

Disclaimer- Sorry it took long I was on a vacation. Anyway I don't own yuyu hakusho

(Yusuke's pov)

The 4 of us started walking again. Kurama was the only one that was sitting on our mount. Why? Of course Kurama had recently sprained her ankle.

(Flashback)

"Idiot!" Hiei yelled. Then Kuwabara ran for his life. He looked behind him to see an angry looking Hiei chasing him. He turned back to see Kurama but was unable to stop running and thus he ran into Kurama. Kurama was unable to run because the heel of Kurama's shoes was stuck in a small pile of rocks.

Then we were all deafened. "EKKKKK!!!" Came from Kurama. But Hiei used his third eye to what was wrong with Kurama's leg. (A/n: I always wonder can Hiei do that?)

(End of flashback)

Just then when Kurama and Hiei both thought no one was watching. Kurama placed a kiss on her palm and blew it to Hiei. Hiei showed a motion of grabbing the kiss and placing it on his mouth. Then he blew one to Kurama and she took it. Apparently they didn't notice me turn around and stare at them. Both Kurama and Hiei were in their own world. Kurama staring at Hiei lovingly and Hiei staring at Kurama the same way.

(Just so you know Kurama was sitting with her legs on one side of the snow tiger)

Then it was getting late. All of us decided we should set up camp (well hiei said it halfheartedly). Hiei put down the bags he was carrying (3 light bags). Hiei extended both of this arms and Kurama jumped down and fell in his arms. I jabbed Kuwabara and pointed to the Demon pair. Kuwabara grinned at them.

Chapter 11: Camp


	12. Embrace

Love at first sight

Blade Severe

Disclaimer: I wanted this chapter to make up the lateness of 'Camp'. I don't own yyh.

(Kuwabara'pov)

At morning I was running for my life then I was hit hard in the abs by Urameshi (Yusuke). He then pointed to Hiei & Kurama. They were sitting near a lake and Kurama was resting in Hiei's arms. The shrimp was sitting on the floor letting his head be embraced by a certain redhead demon's head. Hiei stood up, and placed Kurama on the floor he took Kurama's arm and placed it on his shoulders. They began to walk but as soon as they got to the camp place and Hiei laid Kurama down so her back is against a rock and with that he set up 2 tents, one for Kurama and for himself.

Speaking of which I should set up mine.

Uh-oh, how do I do that?

"Urameshi! Urameshi! How do you set up a tent?" Yusuke looked thoughtfully then he gave me a fault face.

"I don't know" He responded

"What should we do? Ask the shrimp maybe?"

Urameshi shook his head.

"No, he's probably too busy being obsessed with Kurama" We snickered.

"Should we ask her then?"

--A while later—

Kurama was telling us how to set up a tent but it got too confusing. So Urameshi and I just rolled out our sleeping mats and when to sleep. "Urameshi" I whispered

"Yea?" He responded

"Do you think the shrimp is really involved with Kurama-chan?"

"Maybe he seems to really like her" And a yawn ended the conversation.

Chapter 12: embrace


End file.
